


Mmm... Mornin'

by Whispering_Imp



Series: Stars Don't Lie (but Superstars Do... Sometimes) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Morning Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whispering_Imp/pseuds/Whispering_Imp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that feeling: Every morning you tried getting up early; every morning you fail to get out of bed because it simply felt divine to laze around for a few more minutes... or hours. Anyway, you sometimes envied those romantic early birds who are out and about before the sun rises, who could casually sit by the window eating breakfast and watching dawn creeping upon the city.</p><p>Sebastian Stan feels the same way. Honestly, he tried. He really did, again and again. But the luxury of sleeping in was not the only reason he could never get out of bed in the morning. Blame it on the comfortable bed; Blame it on sleeping naked; Blame it on anything but the goddess that is sharing his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mmm... Mornin'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aTARDISfullofotters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aTARDISfullofotters/gifts).



Sebastian Stan was awake, but deeming the world outside too cold, he didn't bother opening his eyes. That is the trouble with going to bed naked; you’d never want to get up again. He pulled the comforter over his head, blissfully snuggling against the warmth. It was the warmth from two bodies, but his sleepy brain didn't give it much thought. It was fondly playing back the fuzzy memories from the night before, reminding him how much he wanted to feel the trembling skin under his fingers again. The thoughts in his head were a blurry mix of happy colours. He had the vague idea that he loved having her limbs between his. It was so warm, so familiar, and so comfortable…. _Ende esti?_ turned out to be the first coherent thought of the day. _Where are you?_

His arms found the being in the silk nightdress beside him. Sebastian smiled contentedly, and pulled his girlfriend closer, burying his nose to what turned out to be her back. Dimly he registered a sigh above him before the body shifted around so she was facing him.

“Seb? Where are you?” She asked, her voice sounding as sleepy as he was feeling. Her hands roamed over him before settling down hugging his head, her fingers ruffling what must already be a mess of a hairstyle.

“Mmm…”

That was as far as Sebastian got to actually make an effort of answering her. He was half-way back to dreamland again, or maybe it was heaven. It was all confusing and hard to tell apart. If there is a heaven above, he was pretty sure this is it. His held her tighter against him, inhaling her scent. His brain was still not awake, but that whiff got other parts of his body stirring. It didn't matter, his brain didn't need to function for him roll her onto her back and get on top of her. The action had long been hard-wired into his being. He felt rather than heard the surprised giggles above him.

“Baby, are you even awake?”

Again, Sebastian didn’t answer. His fingers were busy gathering the short hem of her night shirt, tugging it up and out of the way. He wiggled his way downwards and pushed her legs open to give him access. All the while, he still had his eyes closed. He loves feeling her all over undistracted, and this was the best way to do it. With practised ease, his lips found the entrance to her core, warm and already getting wet for him. Familiar with her ticklish body, he held her steady with both hands on her inner thighs before laying a chaste kiss on her clitoris. She wiggled, but he was too strong. He sucked a bit before continuing downward, never stopping the licking and kissing. Her fingers were in his hair again, this time pulling on them almost painfully. Her sighs and moans filled the otherwise quiet bedroom. Sebastian hummed in approval.

He was going to torture her longer, but she yanked on his hair, and he knew she had other ideas. Sebastian relented and climbed atop her, his body covering hers. Her legs opened perfectly on either side of him, squeezing and locking him in tightly. His head poked out from under the comforter. There was a silly and blissful grin pulling at the corners of his lips, but there was no one around to observe it. His girlfriend was giggling too hard as his ruthless hair ticked her. He found her chin and nudged her gently before kissing along her jawbones and down to her neck, sucking on the delicate skin and making her squirm under him. She pulled on his hair, tilting his head so that she could kiss his lips instead.

“Mmm… This is a good dream.”

“It’s not a dream, silly.”

She was going to say more, but he pushed his tongue past her lips again, fighting a war easily won. Sebastian loved every moment of it. Being tongue-tied, she doesn't have as much mobility, and she has always been a little rueful about it. The first time he attempted to French-kiss her, she had pushed him away in distress, apologizing repeatedly for not being a good kisser. Needless to say, he would have none of that nonsense. He pushed her onto her back, pinning her much like he was doing now, and stared into her eyes until she calmed down enough to hear him talk. He stroked her tear stained cheeks with the back of his hand, and told her in a voice that didn’t allow itself to be doubted or ignored, “It’s perfect, really. Now I know I would have all the control.” The light-hearted way he had put it had her momentarily forgetting her distress. When he leaned in the second time for the delayed kiss, she whimpered, a bit uncertain, but she didn't fight him. Since then it has always been like this. Sebastian gets to explore the shape of her mouth to his heart’s content, and there is nothing she could do about it except to give in with blissful sighs and in-suppressible moans. He loved control. She loved being controlled. It really was perfect.

When Sebastian finally pulled away for breath, she cradled his face in her delicate hands. “Wake up a little, baby. I want to see your eyes.”

He moaned a protest, but opened his eyes obediently. The light hurt his eyes a little, but it was worth everything he saw in front of him: her lips smiling close by, slightly parted, slightly swollen from what he had done to them; the long eyelashes that batted like butterflies as her eyes tried to focus on him; the long golden hair that spread out the same way Walter Crane’s Venus does; the way her irises shown when the morning sunlight that slipped past the crack between the curtains got caught in them… Sebastian can go on forever. For now, all he wanted was to immerse in the moment. He pulled back to get a better look at her. It all seemed too good to be true. His smile mirrored hers.

“Mmm… mornin’ beautiful.”

He looked at her fondly for a second longer before brushing a strand of stray hair from her face. He was going to kiss her again when her hand found his eager hard-on. He gasped. It was too unexpected. Engrossed in his wonder of having a divine creature in his bed, Sebastian had all but forgotten about his own arousal.  He had to rest his forehead against her bosom and breathe hard to keep himself under control.

“Doamne…” he whispered breathlessly after several seconds, rolling back to a more familiar language in his bewilderment.

Time seemed to have stopped as she guided him inside her. Sebastian took care not to hurt her in his eagerness, his body shivering with the effort. He rocked against her, one arm taking the weight that would otherwise had crushed her, the other hand clutching on to her naked shoulder—the straps of her nightshirt had fallen off—his thumb rubbing circles on the soft flesh. He shuddered when he felt both her hands on his bum, squeezing and trying to pull him closer against her.

“Babe, babe…” they almost sang in unison.

They stayed like that, sharing in each other’s warmth. It was much too early for rolling about and making havoc. In the soft morning sunlight, Sebastian was happy to enjoy the gentle rhythm and the lazy way of staying inside his lover most of the time. She held on to him tighter as the feeling of him stretching her became overwhelming. He felt her legs tighten around him, her sweaty body tensed, her fingers dragging down his body… Sebastian held her against him as she tumbled through her high, still rocking in a steady rhythm. He wanted to take her sensitive nipple between his lips, but the nightshirt was in the way. He opted for her neck instead. One nudge from his nose and she turned away so her skin was bared to him. His lips brushed against her, and then he was kissing and nibbling and sucking on her, possessively giving her a hickey for the world to see. He fisted her hair, pulling on them in hopes to gain more access. She gasped at the increased roughness. She held on to his arms now, whimpering and moaning and chanting something that sounded vaguely like “More, more, more…”

For the second time that morning, she tensed beneath him. This time, Sebastian could not hold out much longer. The two beings interlocked in the tightest embrace, muscles trembling, skin over heated, panting and still managed to kiss. The comforter had long been kicked to the foot of the bed, but neither of them noticed. They were a hot, sticky mess by the time he pulled out of her. She held on as he rolled to the side and relaxed onto the bed. It was her turn to nose him in the chin.

“Morning, gorgeous.”

**Author's Note:**

> To the princess who should forever be showered in fluff. I hope you enjoyed the ever rarer completed story from me. Merry Christmas my darling! xx


End file.
